lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
The Brig
Sinopse Flashback morde Locke quando este remove a mordaça de Cooper. Tom eletroculta Cooper durante o processo.|170px]] 8 dias atrás (Dia 83). Locke vê Cooper amordaçado e amarrado a uma cadeira. Ele pergunta a Ben o que está havendo. E Ben responde: "Diga-me você. Você o trouxe aqui." Locke nega e apesar do conselho de Ben para ser cuidadoso, retira a mordaça da boca do aflito Cooper, que lhe morde a mão. Tom intervém, aplicando um eletrochoque em Cooper, que grita "Você não sabe onde você está?". Tom imediatamente fecha a porta, antes que Cooper possa dizer outra coisa. Enquanto Ben escolta John para outro lugar, informa que eles estão se mudando para um novo lugar, mas logo se corrige, dizendo se tratar na verdade de um "lugar antigo." Então Ben convida Locke para acompanhá-los, e após certa hesitação, John concorda. "Bom." diz Ben e então sugere que Locke queira dizer adeus a Kate (visto nono episódio Left Behind). 3 dias atrás (Dia 88). (De dia) Os Outros estão armando tendas em um enorme vale. Cooper está lá, amarrado a um grande pilar, que parece ser parte de uma estrutura em ruínas maior . Jonh ajuda Cindy a armar sua barraca; Os Outros ao redor demonstram muita curiosidade em relação a Locke. "Eles estão excitados por você estar aqui. Eles estavam esperando por você." Cindy explica. Tom chega e diz que Ben pede a presença de Locke. sentado ouvindo a gravação de Juliet feita na Estação Médica.|170px]] Ben está ouvindo a gravação que Juliet deixou para ele na Estação Médica. Quando Locke se aproxima, Ben desliga o gravador e o coloca sobre uma mesa. Ben revela a Locke que Juliet está infliltrada no acampamento da praia para verificar se alguma das mulheres está grávida. Caso isso se confirme, os Outros irão ao acampamento para pegá-las. Ben diz para Jonh não se preocupar porque isso já fora feito antes e ninguém se machucará. Ele pede a John para pegar a bengala que agora está usando e fica de pé, colocando o gravador na gaveta superior da mesa. Locke observa atentamente. Ben diz que que há uma semana atrás ele não conseguia mexer o dedo do pé, mas desde que Locke chegou, subitamente sente "pontadas". "Mal posso esperar para te mostrar o que esta ilha pode fazer" diz Ben, mas explica que John ainda não está pronto para isso. Ele diz que John não será completamente livre enquanto não se libertar das pendência com seu pai, Cooper. John pergunta se Ben está falando sobre a Caixa Mágica. Ben diz que isso era apenas uma metáfora, e que quando as pessoas se juntam a eles na Ilha, elas devem fazer, de vontade própria, um gesto de comprometimento e é por isso John deverá 'matar seu pai'. sendo obrigado por Ben a matar seu pai Cooper.|170px]] 3 dias atrás (Dia 88). (A noite) Todas as barracas dos Outros estão iluminadas por dentro. Ben acorda Locke e diz que é hora. Ele leva Locke a um grande pilar que está em pé no meio de algumas ruínas, onde Cooper foi amarrado e amordaçado. Ben entrega uma faca a Locke e sugere que apesar de não ser fácil, "quanto mais rápido, melhor". A mordaça é removida e Cooper zomba de John. Este pára e alegando que precisa pensar. Ben instiga Locke, sugerindo que essa hesitação vem do desejo de que haja uma explicação razoável para os fatos de seu pai ter roubado seu rim e tê-lo empurrado pela janela do oitavo andar de um prédio. Ben relembra que Locke foi vetado em seu Walkabout na Australia em razão de não poder andar. Cooper chama Ben de Bug-Eye e afirma que John não o matará porque não tem "espinha". Aos poucos, uma multidão de silenciosos Outros, adultos e crianças, se reúne. John aproxima a faca do pescoço de Cooper, mas no final desiste. Cooper começa a zombar de Locke, então Ben o nocauteia com a bengala. Ben pega a faca de Locke e dirigindo-se a todos, se desculpa e diz que John não é o homem que ele pensou que era; John se retira em silêncio. e Locke discutem sobre Ben e o que aconteceu na noite anterior.|170px]] 2 dias atrás (Dia 89). No dia seguinte, Locke observa de uma certa distância o acampamento dos Outros. Ele olha na direção do pilar em que Cooper ainda está preso e amordaçado. Ele retira a bandagem da mão que foi mordida por Cooper, descobrindo que os ferimentos já estão curados. Richard Alpert se aproxima, comentando que a vista dali é maravilhosa e que ele nunca se cansa dela. Ele se apresenta a Locke e diz que Ben sabia que ele não mataria o próprio pai e o expôs ao acampamento inteiro para que todos assistissem seu fracasso. Quando John pergunta a Richard por que Ben faria isso, Richard explica que Ben estava preocupado porque Os Outros estavam começando a acreditar que ele, Locke, era alguém muito especial. Richard contou que Ben os mantinha ocupados com as 'novidades' tais como os problemas de fertilidade, o que para Richard, era uma perda de tempo, e que Locke poderia fazer o grupo lembrar que existem razões mais importantes para que eles estejam ali. Richard apenas quer que Locke encontre seu caminho. Para que isso aconteça, Copper "deve partir". Richard diz que sabe que Locke não o matará, mas sugere que ele poderia recrutar alguém que o fizesse. Ele entrega a Locke dossiê sobre Sawyer. Locke fica confuso sobre o porquê de Sawyer querer matar Cooper, mas Richard apenas pede para que Locke leia o dossiê inteiro. Locke olha para baixo na direção do dossiê deixado por Richard. A página que ele observa está em francês. é deixado para trás por Ben e Os Outros.|170px]] Ontem (Dia 90). John Locke acorda com o barulho dos Outros desarmando o acampamento. Quando pergunta, Ben explica que estão se mudando, deixando Jonh e Cooper para trás (Left Behind em inglês). John diz que eles não podem deixá-lo, mas Ben replica: "Não me diga o que não posso fazer" (uma das clássicas frases de Lost). "Mas eu pensei que era especial", diz Locke. Ben responde que todoo mundo comete erros. Eles deixarão uma trilha que poderá seguida por Locke. Mas ele só deve seguí-los se estiver carregando o cadáver de seu pai. John não parecer querer seguir os Outros ao vê-los partirem. Eventos em Tempo Real A noite Locke lê o conteúdo de um dossiê vermelho à luz da fogueira. Uma voz abafada pode ser ouvida no fundo, mas Locke manda o homem para que poupar seu fôlego, pois ninguém o escutará. Ele joga o dossiê no fogo. confronta Sawyer enquanto este se alivia.|170px]] Um pouco antes do amanhecer, na praia dentro da barraca de Sawyer, este está dormindo e Kate está deitada, acordada, ao seu lado. Kate fica inquieta e começa a se vestir. Sawyer acorda e pergunta aonde ela vai. Kate diz que só consegue dormir na sua própria barraca. Sawyer apenas diz "tudo bem". Kate parece saber que está desapontando Sawyer. Ela diz que não é nada pessoal e menciona "velhos hábitos". Eles sorriem e Sawyer pergunta se ela quer que ele a acompanhe até sua casa, dizendo que de qualquer maneira ele precisa sair para urinar. Kate declina o convite e vai embora. Sawyer pega sua arma e sai para urinar e vê Hurley] e Jin agindo estranhamente. Ele pergunta o que eles estão fazendo e eles respondem fazendo-lhe a mesma pergunta. Ele responde que vai urinar e eles respondem que também urinar. Ele os chama, mas é despistado por Hurley. Sawyer caminha em direção a floresta e enquanto está urinando, escuta passos. Sawyer pega sua arma e Locke aparece, segurando uma tocha. Locke o chama por James e o manda fechar a braguilha. Locke conta que foi até lá procurando especificamente por ele. Sawyer engatilha sua arma e comenta que Locke sempre explode tudo que pode tirá-los do passeio turístico pela ilha e se uniu aos inimigos. Locke explica que não se juntou a eles e sim se infiltrou no grupo. Ele diz que se infiltrou entre os Outros e conseguiu raptar Ben, e pede a Sawyer para matá-lo. Sawyer diz que não é um assassino, mas Locke diz que leu o dossiê que os Outros elaboraram sobre Sawyer e então sabe que ele matou um homem, Frank Duckett em Sydney. Locke conta a Sawyer que os Outros tem dossiês sobre todos eles. Sawyer nega, então Locke começa a ir embora. Sawyer pede para Locke parar, mas Locke continua andando obrigando Sawyer a seguí-lo na floresta. pergunta a Charlie sobre a excursão de acampamento.|170px]] Durante o dia Charlie está ocupado, colocando comida da área da cozinha em uma mala. Jack pergunta a ele sobre a excursão. Charlie nervosamente responde que eles estavam explorando a ilha, estreitando amizades e tinham acabado de voltar esta manhã. Jack pede a ele que coloque seu nome na lista da próxima excursão. Charlie volta a barraca e entrega a comida ao Jin. Ele sugere a Desmond que eles contem a Jack sobre Naomi. Desmond diz que Jack ficou com os Outros por muito tempo e que agora ele está muito apegado a Juliet e pergunta se eles podem mesmo confiar em Jack. Desmond tenta convencê-los a não confiar em Jack, dizendo que Naomi é sua melhor chance de sair da ilha. Desmond diz a Charlie para ele trazer alguém em que eles realmente podem confirar. Na floresta um Sawyer descalço e Locke caminham juntos. Sawyer pergunta sobre o que o dossiê continha e John diz que sabe que os pais de Saywer morreram quando ele era apenas um garoto, mas que o arquivo não explicava porque seu pai atirou em sua mãe e depois cometeu suicídio. Diz ainda que contém um histórico escolar (ensimo médio), arquivos criminais das prisões em razão de seus golpes. Ele se pergunta por que Sawyer tem cognomes e por que escolheu o nome "Sawyer". Sawyer derruba Locke no chão e exige, apontando uma faca no seu pescoço, saber que armadilha Locke está preparando para ele. Pergunta por que Locke não mata Ben, ele mesmo. Apesar de Saywer estar furioso, Locke mantém a calma e, insiste dizer que está falando a verdade. Sawyer manda John parar de chamá-lo de James. Locke diz que procurou Sawyer porque não consegue matar Ben sozinho. Sawyer concorda em ir com ele, mas diz que não matará ninguém, apenas levará Ben como prisioneiro ao acampamento na praia. Locke diz que entende Sawyer, mas acredita que ele irá mudar de idéia quando ouvir o que o prisioneiro tem a dizer. Hurley encontra Sayid cavando na floresta com uma pá. Ele a Sayid se ele pode manter um segredo e levá-lo de volta a barraca. Sayid fica aliviado ao saber por Charlie que ninguém informou Jack ainda. Sayid entra na barraca e se apresenta à paraquedista. Ela fala com um sotaque britânico acentuado e diz que seu nome é Naomi Dorrit. Ela diz que pilotou um helicóptero de um navio de cargas a mais ou menos a 80 milhas a oeste, fazendo parte de uma equipe de busca e salvamento. diz a Sayid um pouco sobre sua missão de encontrar e resgatar Desmond.|170px]] Naomi conta a Sayid muitas coisas sobre a busca de Desmond. Quando ele pergunta sobre notícias do Vôo 815 ela diz que o avião inteiro foi achado na costa de Bali em uma fenda oceânica de 4 milhas de profundidade. Robôs sub-aquáticos exploraram os destroços com câmeras, que mostraram que todos os corpos estavam no avião. Sayid então pergunta por quem ela procurava e ela responde que era por Desmond. Sua empresa fora contratada por Penelope Widmore, quem ela nunca viu e apenas forneceu uma série de coordenadas que indicavam um ponto no meio do oceano. Eles estava conduzindo uma busca por grade com diferencial de GPS, mas consideravam aquilo um erro porque não havia nenhuma ilha na área. Três dias atrás, ela estava voltando ao navio quando as nuvens se abriram e avistou terra. Os instrumentos começaram a falhar e ela percebeu que o helicóptero iria cair no oceano, então ela pegou seu paraquedas e saltou do helicóptero. Sayid pergunta a Desmond se ele viu o helicíptero, mas ele diz que não. Naomi pergunta se Sayid acha que ela está mentindo. Ele pergunta a ela se ela tinha algum meio de comunicação. Ela pede para Sayid confirmar seu nome novamente antes de lhe mostrar o Telefone por Satélite. e Locke chegam ao Black Rock.|175px]] Na floresta, Locke e Sawyer descansam junto ao leito de um rio. Segurando sua faca, Sawyer limpa seus pés que estão sangrando. Ele pergunta a John o que Ben poderia dizer a ele que o faria matá-lo, mas Locke diz que aquele não é o local para essa conversa. Sawyer diz a Locke que ele não tinha a intenção de matar o homem em Sidney, que ele pensou que era outra pessoa. Locke pergunta quem ele pretendia matar. Sawyer pergunta se eles estão próximos ao destino final e Locke diz que estão. testa o telefone de Naomi após conseguir faz6e-lo ligar.|170px]] Depois, Sawyer chegam ao Black Rock. Locke diz a Sawyer que Ben está preso no calabouço do navio. Ele diz que o navio era usado para tráfico de escravos na metade do século XIX. Ele especula se o capitão trouxe escravos para tentar minerar a ilha e que as caixas estão cheias de dinamite. Uma voz abafada pode ser ouvida e Sawyer fica abismado ao ver o prisioneiro de Locke. Ele reitera sua negativa em matar o prisioneiro e Locke concorda. Sawyer deixa sua faca fora do calabouço, mas assim que entra nele, Locke o tranca. Sawyer se vira e retira o saco que cobre o rosto do prisioneiro, revelando que não é Ben que está ali, mas Cooper, que Sawyer sequer sabe quem é. De volta na praia, Sayid tenta usar o telefone por satelite que ele conseguiu fazer funcionar. Não há canais audíveis por causa de algum tipo de interferência. Kate descobre eles e Hurley tenta inventar uma história sobre ter achado o telefone no meio das bagagens. Kate não acredita e Sayid pede para que ela mantenha a descoberta do telefone em segredo. No navio, Sawyer bate na porta e pede para sair. Rousseau entra no navio e acha Locke. Ele pergunta porque ela está ali e ela revela que veio ali para pegar um pouco de dinamite. Ele aponta as caixas e diz a ela para tomar cuidado porque o calor fez a dinamite instável. Sawyer continua esmurrando a porta, e ameaça atirar nela. John diz a ele que se o revolver tivesse balas ele não teria ameaçado Locke com uma faca mais cedo. Cooper faz um comentário sobre não ter tido um filho idiota e Sawyer pede explicações sobre isso. Cooper então revela que Locke é seu filho. Sawyer pergunta então como ele fez para chegar na ilha. Cooper diz que estava dirigindo na rodovia I-10 perto de Tallahassee quando alguém bateu na traseira do carro, fazendo ele atingir o guard-rail a 130 Km por hora. Ele somente se lembra de ter sido colocado em uma ambulância, onde um dos paramédicos sorria para ele, quando ele acordou estava acorrentado a uma cadeira e com uma mordaça. Ele ouviu uma porta abrir e deu de cara com seu filho morto, Locke. Sawyer pergunta se ele achava que o filho estava morto por ter empurrado ele da janela do oitavo andar de um prédio, mas Cooper diz que isso apenas paralisou Locke. O que o matou foi a queda de um avião no Pacífico. Sawyer diz a ele que ele também estava no avião, que Locke não é aleijado e que eles caíram na ilha e não no Oceano Pacífico. Cooper sugere que não é uma ilha, mas sim o inferno. Sawyer pergunta porque ele atirou Locke pela janela. Ele diz a Locke que tudo começou porque ele roubou um rim de Locke. Sawyer fica surpreso que Cooper seja um colega de golpes e pergunta seu nome. Coope então diz que tem vários nomes, incluindo Alan Seward, Anthony Cooper, Ted MacLaren, Tom Sawyer, Louis Jackson, e Paul. James diz 'Sawyer também é meu nome'. enforca Cooper com correntes do navio Black Rock.|170px]] Sawyer pergunta a Cooper se ele já esteve em Jasper, Alabama e ele adimite que sim. Sawyer diz que ele matou seu pai. Ele tira a Carta do bolso e diz para Cooper ler. Ele começa a ler em voz alta, percebendo que aquilo foi escrito para Cooper por Sawyer quando este ainda era um garoto, Sawyer diz que após o golpe seu pai matou sua mãe e depois cometeu suicídio. Cooper alega que aplicou aquele golpe uma série de vezes com diversas mulheres. Sawyer diz a ele que o nome de sua mãe era Mary e Cooper lembra dela. Ele diz que ela praticamente implorou a ele para ele levar os $38.000,00 e a resgatar de sua vida sofrida e pequena. Cooper diz que apenas pegou o dinheiro e que não é responsável pelas atitudes posteriores do pai de Sawyer. Sawyer exige que Cooper termine a leitura da carta mas Cooper rasga a carta em pedaços. Saywer pergunta a ele se ele quer ir ao inferno, amarra uma corrente em volta do pescoço dele, estrangulando-o até a morte. Locke abre a porta e o agradece. na praia Jack e Juliet estão comendo juntos. Kate chega e pede para falar com ele em particular, mas Jack insiste que Juliet fique. Kate revela o que descobriu sobre Naomi. Ela diz que ninguém contou a ele porque eles não confiam mais nele. Jack ignora os comentários sobre a confiança deles e insiste em saber como Naomi contacta o barco. Kate conta a ele sobre o telefone. Juliet diz a Jack que eles deveriam revelar algo a Kate, mas Jack diz "ainda não" e sai correndo para achar Naomi. carrega o corpo de Anthony Cooper.|170px]] Fora do Black Rock Sawyer vomita. Locke diz que ele pode voltar agora. Sawyer pergunta porque Locke fez aquilo. Ele diz que Cooper arruinou a vida de ambos e pediu por aquilo. Então ele revela que Juliet ;e uma informante e que Os Outros invadirão a praia em 3 dias. Ele diz a Sawyer para voltar e avisar eles, mas que ele mesmo não voltará mais. Ele explica que nunca esteve disfarçado, mas que está na sua própria missão agora. Sawyer esta preocupado dizendo que ninguém acreditará nele mas Locke lhe entrega um gravador como prova. Sawyer pergunta se Cooper o jogou mesmo pela janela e se ele era um aleijado. Locke responde "não mais" e desaparece na selva carregando o corpo de Cooper morto em uma sacola nas suas costas. Curiosidades *Claire e Sun não aparecem. *Este é o quarto episódio a ter todos os eventos ocorridos na ilha, depois de "The Other 48 Days," "Maternity Leave" e "Three Minutes." Um quinto, "Exposé," teve principalmente flashbacks na ilha. **Diversos outros episódios, notavelmente "Walkabout," "Live Together, Die Alone" e a porção introdutória de "A Tale of Two Cities," apresentaram flashbacks ocorridos na ilha sobre o acidente. **Apresenta algumas similaridades estruturais com Three Minutes. Ambos episódios começam com uma personagem queimando um pedaço de papel, sendo os conteúdos revelados depois. Ambos episódios mostram flashbacks de o que alguns personagens sumidos tem fazido com os Outros por um espaço crítico de tempo. Ambos episódios vieram depois na temporada. **Considerando o que foi dito acima, os produtores argumentam que este episódio "não teriam flashbacks, pelo menos não como é visto geralmente" mostraram estar errados. Existem flashbacks, e eles mostram fatos similarmente ao outros casos mencionados. *O nome de Naomi é revelado em cena neste episódio, embora a ABC tenha mencionado isto em indicações para a imprensa dois episódios antes. Ela também mencionou seu nome completo como sendo Naomi Dorrit. *Um ´´brig´´ é um compartimento que serve como uma jaula a bordo de um navio, especialmente um navio de guerra. *Cooper denomina a ilha como inferno. Uma popular teoria (desbancada pelos produtores) é de que a Ilha não é o inferno, mas sim um purgatório. *Em "Outlaws," o nome da mãe de Sawyer era Brooke nos créditos, mas no episódio, ele designa sua mãe como Mary. *A mão de Locke está machucada e arranhada de "The Man from Tallahassee" porque seu pai o mordeu nos flashbacks deste episódio. *A coluna onde Cooper está amarrado pode ser o que Ben se reveriu como um "antigo lugar", sugerindo que estivesse na ilha por um bom tempo. *O arquivo que Richard dá a Locke incluí uma ocorrência policial na França, nominado "Ford, James (aka. Sawyer)". *Zack e Emma, as crianças da cauda do avião raptadas, são mostradas com os Outros no campo com Cindy. *Quando o telefone por satélite procura um canal, ele mostra como ponto de origem um lugar na Costa Lesta da América do Norte. **Isto pode não ser um ponto de origem, talvez possa ser um ponto defeituoso quando procurado um canal que se localiza na Costa Leste. **Desde que isso é um telefone satélite, qualquer ponto de origem em qualquer ponto do espaço, dentro da linha de alcance. *Em "Further Instructions", Eddie diz a Locke que ele não é um assassino. Isto é provado quando Locke não consegue matar Cooper. *Locke sugere que o Black Rock é um navio da metade do século XIX. Consiste no que é revelado em the Lost Experience, sobre o Black Rock ilegalmente transportar escravos e ter desaparecido em 1881. Se baseia também no fato de que a abolião da escravidão no Reino Unido ocorreu em 1807, e que a dinamite foi inventada em 1886. *Enquanto John vai embora, carregando o corpo morto em sua mochila nas costas, ele faz lembrar Jesus carregando a Cruz assim como Eddie Munster carregando sua boneca lupina. Temas Recorrentes *'Cooper's abduction': Cooper claims he was abducted after a car accident. *'The Others' plans': Ben and Juliet's plan is to find out which women are pregnant at the survivors' camp, and kidnap them. *'The original Sawyer': Locke's father is the same man who conned Sawyer's parents, causing his father to kill his mother and then himself. *'Jack and Juliet's secret': Locke tells Sawyer about Juliet's mission, whilst Jack and Juliet publicly demonstrate to Kate that they are hiding something. *'Locke's ulterior reasons': Locke lied to Sawyer with the ultimate intent to make him kill Cooper. *'Cooper's public "sacrifice"': Ben tells John he has to make a gesture of free will. *'Sawyer forced to kill Anthony Cooper': John locks Sawyer in the brig of the Black Rock in order to force him to do his dirty work and kill Anthony Cooper. *'Name-calling': Sawyer calls Locke "Tarzan," "bald bastard", and "Johnboy". Cooper calls Ben "bug-eye", Sawyer "friend" and Locke "Bald headed bastard". Interestingly, Sawyer and Cooper come up with similar nicknames (Sawyer has referred to Ben as "bug-eyed" in the past). Locke uses Sawyer's real name, James. *'The original Sawyer': Anthony Cooper discovers James Ford used his alias on "... some kind of revenge kick." It turns out the name Cooper used, Tom Sawyer, was also taken from the character by the same name, and is not his real name as well. *'The other Flight 815': According to Naomi, the wreckage of Flight 815 was found in an ocean trench 4 miles deep. *'Old-known phrase': Ben says "don't tell me what I can't do, John." *'A new Locke': According to Ben, Locke has to kill Cooper so he can move on from the person he was before the Island. *'Locke's father': Locke hates his father, but can't bring himself to kill him. *'Sawyer must confront his past': Sawyer became the man he is because Anthony Cooper is indirectly responsible for the deaths of his parents. *'Enemies for life': Locke is faced with the possibility of killing the person who ruined his life, but can't do it. Sawyer finds in that same person the enemy he's been after his whole life. *'Chains setting free men': Cooper's death by the chains actually frees Locke and Sawyer from the bitterness they kept for a lifetime against the same man. *'Con of Sawyer's parents': According to Cooper, he has conned James Ford's father and took US$38,000 from him. 38 = 15 + 23. *'Cooper's Child': Anthony Cooper tells Sawyer "Don't tell me I'm your daddy" to tease him about his questions. In more than one way, Anthony Cooper is more of a father to Sawyer than to Locke, he even inherited the same "nick name/last name". Referências Culturais *Na tenda de Ben alguns livros vistos são Poder da Palavra, O Juramento e de John Lescroart e um livro publicado por Farrar, Straus, and Giroux. ** O Juramento é sobre um médico que mata pacientes gravemente enfermos para obter ganhos financeiros, possivelmente uma referência às mortes das mulheres grávidas na ilha e/ou os eventuais motivos por trás das pesquisas dos Outros. *Nós sabemos que Anthony Cooper usava o cognome Tom Sawyer, uma referência ao personagem fictício dos livros de Samuel Clemens (mais conhecido como Mark Twain). Títulos incluem As Aventuras de Tom Sawyer, As Viagens de Tom Sawyer, e Tom Sawyer, Detetive. Cooper brinca que ele escolheu o nome Tom Sawyer porque "Huckleberry Finn" já tinha dono - o nome dou outro personagem do mesmo universo ficcional. Sawyer também sai sem colocar os sapatos, uma homenagem ao personagem que quase sempre esta descalço. ** Um dos episódios mais conhecidos de As Aventuras de Tom Sawyer é a cena em que Tom engana outras pessoas para fazer o trabalho por ele (pintar cercas). Ironicamente, nesse episódio Locke é quem usa do mesmo artifício com Sawyer. *Star Wars: Sawyer estrangula Anthony Cooper com uma corrente, da mesma maneira que a Princesa Leia mata Jabba the Hutt em Retorno do Jedi. Damon Lindelof é famoso por ser um ávido fan da série. **Mais recentemente, Jack Bauer empregou o mesmo método em um episódio de 24. **Ben pressionando John a matar seu próprio pai era referência do Imperador mandou Luke Skywalker matar Darth Vader (seu pai) no 'Retorno do Jedi'. O objetivo era o mesmo - converter Luke/John para o 'Lado Negro'/'outro lado'. Questões não respondidas * Quais são as motivações e/ou intenções de Richard Alpert? ** Ele foi enviado por Ben ou estava agindo por conta própria? *** Provavelmente não, visto a reação de Ben ante a frase de Locke "se você está tentando me colocar em uma situação constrangedora". * Po que Ben confia o suficiente em Locke a ponto de contar sobre o plano de rapto no acampamento? * Por que Ben se concentrou em pesquisa de fertilidade, e quais seriam as questões que Richard Alpert preferiria investigar? ** O dossiê sobre Sawyer revela sua conexão com Cooper? Como os Outros a descobriram? * Como Anthony Cooper chegou à Ilha? Ele foi levado pelos Outros? * Who smiled at Anthony Cooper while giving him an IV? * Se Cooper não teve contato com Locke nos últimos 4 anos, como sabia que Locke estava no avião? ** Cooper realmente teve acesso aos telejornais, jornais e a lista de mortos da Oceanic Airline? * Por que Locke teria de matar Cooper, ou fazer com que alguém o matasse, para convercer os Outros que ele é "The One"? * Why is the door to the Brig made of Wood instead of metal railings? * Quem construiu a coluna na qual Anthony Cooper estava amarrado? * What caused the instruments on Naomi's helicopter to malfunction? ** Who else is on the search and rescue ship she took off from? ** Is there any significance to the data picked up at the Arctic station and establishing the search operation 80 nautical miles from the island? * O que é o Telefone por Satélite? Why is Sayid unfamiliar with the Satellite Phone technology? * How could the plane have been found in an ocean trench off Bali, which is almost 3000 miles from Sydney in the wrong direction? ** Why would anyone look there or presume that the plane crashed there? ** Was the pilot correct when he initially said they had flown for two hours in the wrong direction before the crash? * Was the underwater camera verification of the plane wreckage and the bodies faked? * Why was Sayid digging a particular point? Is it related to the map he retrieved from the Flame Station ? * O que Danielle fazia no Black Rock e o que ela planeja fazer com a dinamite? * O que Jack se recusou a contar à Kate quando presionado por Juliet? **Ela é uma agente-dupla, trabalhando para Jack e não para Ben? Galeria * Imagens do episódio The Brig